


(31) Things you said while I cried in your arms

by OrphielBurrito



Series: Of time and universes [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/pseuds/OrphielBurrito
Summary: A drabble from tumblr's prompt "things you said while I cried in your arms"





	(31) Things you said while I cried in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts).



« I never _cried_ in your arms. 

\- Not with your eyes, Doctor. But you were crying with your mind.

\- And you called me an idiot. And you ruffled my hair and whispered you would stay here, you would hold me tight and keep me from being an idiot again. And I know what you meant, I know you thought about how the tables had turned and how I was the one needing forgiveness, I know how you enjoyed the power you had in that moment. »

The Master smirked, holding the Doctor tight and ruffling their hair again.

« And in the end, I forgave you anyway. »

 


End file.
